Tan simple como un beso
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: Mal título C: .. conjunto de historias... puntos de vista (?)... FrUK... lo que suelo escribir en mi face ... (?) .. son algo como poemas algunos... Simplemente una colección de mis escritos FrUK (?) Dudo que tenga final.. porque es como un conjunto de cosas sin mucha conexión entre sí. hay muchos AU... Escritos en general (?)
1. Sentimientos galos

Waaaaaaa! QAQ perdonen por no actualizar mis otros fanfics TT-TT ... de verdad lo siento...  
pero... es que... soy realmente irresponsable ;-; .. veré si actualizo pronto pero no prometo nada...  
mientras tanto les dejo esta serie de escritos que hago en mi face. cuando me pongo a pensar en fruk después de escuchar cualquier canción (x'DUu extrañamente la que más me inspira es mein gott y overflowing passion)

Espero que les guste~ c: ...

* * *

Y aquello era una de las cosas que más odiaba del inglés

Él podía dar amor a todo el mundo...

Él podía tener continuas citas a menudo...

pero había un grave problema consigo mismo

algo que no cuadraba y que intentaba ignorar lo más posible

y que no podía revelar... siendo que debía mantener su palabra

"lo odio" .. aún ya lo considerara más como amigo...

¿sería sólo un deseo corporal? ¿una necesidad méramente física?

por muchas veces que lo hubieran hecho sin "compromiso"

alegando solo a una molesta tensión sexual que debían aplacar

había algo más allá, y por ello culpaba seriamente al inglés

que tuviera una relación de a penas horas era responsablidad del maldito cejudo!

¡Él era grand fère! El mejor país, el más elegante, el de mayor glamour, ¡un lugar de arte exquisita!

y ese sujeto no hacía más que meterse en sus pensamientos

y... en el momento menos oportuno obligaba a salir de sus labios su nombre

y que su soledad se hiciera más lamentable

por que había calado más dentro de sí de lo que creyó

lo amaba y... ¡qué odio por aquello!

¿acaso el ojiverde no sabía que el país del amour no le pertenece?

¿no sabe que él debe dar amor a todo el mundo?

le temía cuando se enojaba... sentía antipatía hacia el inglés en múltiples ocasiones...

y aún así.. no podía negarse por lo menos que le gustaba...

pero se mentía a sí mismo -para según él- por su propio bien...

que era una pequeña obsesión y que... no amaba a 'su enemigo natural'

si alguna vez lo hubiera dicho sería sólo de broma...

oh, la soledad y las rosas rojas cuánto sabían de esa mentira


	2. Sentimientos británicos

... y bueno ... Hetalia no es mio obviamente...  
y... estoy obsecionada con este anime y sobretodo el FrUK...  
cuando escucho una canción romántica... o pienso en amor se me viene a la mente esta pareja x'D  
BD creo que no me enamoraría de alguien real (?)

OuO ojalá y les agrade... trato de hacer a los personajes lo más parecidos a como son (?)

* * *

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido América!  
¿porqué había insinuado que entre the frog y yo... había algo?  
¡América es realmente un estúpido!  
E-es decir... ¡Yo jamas podría sentir algo así por France!  
y si alguna vez nos hemos acostado...  
ha sido solo porque... ¡lo odio!, si eso...  
¿qué mejor cosa que hacerlo con quien detestas?  
porque volvía a aquel íntimo acto lo más frívolo posible  
... ¡no me importa en absoluto aquél idiota!  
entre nosotros no puede haber más que odio..  
bueno... a veces una extraña amistad... pero nada más  
yo sólo amo a mi reina, y lo hago de la forma más sincera  
es un amor fiel generación tras generación  
pero.. ése no es el amor al que se refería...  
maldito descendiente de Galia!.. siempre me confunde...  
¡lo quisiera matar con mis propias manos!...  
.. de acuerdo... debo relajarme.. t-tampoco es para tanto  
n-no es como si mis mejillas se hubieran puesto rojas o algo así, no, para nada  
... ¿de dónde sacó esa absurda idea?...  
El té es delicioso... afuera está lloviendo... creo que saldré un rato... el peor lugar donde puedo estar ahora es en mi casa...  
¡¿quién le dio derecho a impregnar su maldito olor allí?!  
como fuere... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...  
no he alimentado a mis amadas criaturas... son lo único bueno que puedo mantener al parecer...  
¡Estúpido independizado! ... ¿c-cómo se le ocurre?  
n-nunca me ha gustado e-ese bloody wanker! ... s-si lo espié alguna vez de joven fue sólo por... ¡ver su punto débil! sí, eso.. siempre se tiene que saber el punto débil de tu enemigo...  
s-si alguna vez me sonrojé fue de furia!...  
Y-yo.. simplemente no puedo amarlo... ¡y si lo hiciera sería peor! ... él para con cualquiera... no podría fijarse solo en mí.. y no esoy para alguien así..  
N-no es como si lo hubiera pensado antes! .. s-solo es una bloody suposición...  
Cuando unimos nuestros cuerpos no hay nada de sentimiento.. solo lujuria... y ..¡que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que mi pecho late emocionado cuando susurra "Je't aime" a mi oído!  
... eso se lo diría a cualquiera, por ello le apunto con algún arma con cierta amargura... sí... debo estar algo enfermo.. esto no tiene coherencia ...  
¡Maldito Francia y estúpido América que me hace pensar en eso!


	3. Jardín oculto

Este es un fanfic... AU o algo así (?) ... cuenta una historia... yo diría que en un poema salido de la vanguardia (?) me refiero por el versolibrismo (?)... BD sí, cursi

* * *

Hay cosas que no logro comprender cuando estoy a tu lado

De alguna forma creo barreras innecesarias y al mismo tiempo rompo otras

El silencio de tus pasos se acomoda a la bulla de mis latidos

Tus palabras parecen un sin sentido sin embargo te doy la razón y creo lo que dices

Anoche tras la luna llena me escapé a ese lugar vacío donde las almas suelen andar

Cada una solitaria pues acompañada no encuentra ese lugar

Y te encontré allí sentado con tu mirada perdida en las estrellas

Ni cuando me acerqué a tí dando escandalosas pisadas y riéndome me viste

Parecías recitando un texto antiguo en un idioma desconocido

Me senté a tu lado e intenté concentrarme en comprender tus palabras

Descubrí que a cada una que pronunciabas tu voz se apagaba queriendo llorar

Sentí una gran furia hacia mí mismo por no darme cuenta de tu tristeza

Y aún más al no tener idea del porqué de tus extraños lamentos

Siempre te he amado y creo para siempre lo haré, no creo mucho en lo eterno

Te abracé y parecía que me correspondías… susurraste mi nombre, entonces recordé

Habíamos venido aquí antes, no juntos, claro, yo iba a escondidillas tuyo

Tenía deseos de saber a dónde siempre ibas luego de jugar conmigo

¿Porque terminábamos por lo general peleando?… y me atreví a ir tras tus pasos

usualmente me arrepentía de hacerte enojar aunque me pareciera divertido

esa vez tuve la valentía de seguirte para disculparme, tenía miedo de haberte dañado

te encontré en ese lugar completamente apartado, que por alguna razón lo sentí mágico

te vi hablando con seres que parecían sacados de cuentos fantásticos

duendes, hadas, incluso unicornios… creí y temí que alguien me hubiera intoxicado

sin embargo volteaste tu rostro hacia mí y me sonreíste de forma burlona

desearía haber visto mi cara en ese momento, te reíste mucho de ella

sujetaste mi mano y me llevaste a conocer a tus amigos, pensé que era un sueño

me contaste tímidamente y amenazándome que lo guarde como un secreto

que este era un sitio encantado; guiñaste un ojo y me dijiste que sabías que te seguía,

que era un tonto y que eras mejor que yo por lo tanto debías alejar mi ignorancia

en ese momento consideré irónico que yo fuera mayor que tú,

los que llegaban aquí sin permiso solo podían verse solos y tú fuiste quien permitió venir

y de esta forma allí yo no tendría el pensamiento de ser único, estabas conmigo

…con el paso de los años vimos ese lugar ser más concurrido por gente sin invitación

Pero esas personas no podían ver como nosotros a esos seres que se creen en leyendas

Y cada persona que llegaba se deslumbraba y ensimismada pero… parecía perdida

Y como solo se vería a sí misma entraba en desesperación hasta, si podía, salir

Ese lugar fue pudriéndose por depresivos que fueron allí para morir

Se fue cubriendo de peste de gente que no apreciaba el valor de vivir

Entonces esos seres fantásticos se hartaron y huyeron dejándonos

Al parecer ahora soy yo el único permitido estar en este lugar, y créeme no sé porqué

Tú tienes más derecho, amabas estar aquí, ¿porque solo yo puedo ver a todos y nadie a mi?

Luego de un rato comenzaste a hablar en tu idioma, mi habla es francesa pero sé inglés

Ahora le encuentro un sentido… pides irte de este mundo, mi corazón se destroza

¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al pensar en tu muerte

Grito y grito para que me escuches pidiendo motivos para tales inconcordancias

Y lo recibo… soy yo el causante, has venido a lamentarte de nuestra lejanía

Es cierto, por estos años nos hemos tratado como extraños, a veces ni el saludo respondemos

A mí también me duele eso, pero soy un romántico que cree que es suficiente una indirecta

También soy un dramático, sin embargo te he ido a espiar, con las técnicas que me enseñaste

Cada noche he visto como te internas en el mundo de Morfeo, a veces susurrando mi nombre

Y he sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra al escucharlo salir de tus dulces labios

He anhelado sentir tu piel y con la mía hacernos uno cuando la tarde cae y las estrellas presencian

He querido unir nuestros labios y no separarlos, sin embargo solo fue tu boca mia en nuestro primer beso

Recito un poema que aprendí gracias a ti pronunciar, aunque realmente no entiendo lo que significa

Solo sé que es por este que le concedes al desamparado la bienvenida al paraíso que fue aquí

Y me lograste ver abrazándote, te sorprendiste y ruborizaste mas aún lágrimas de tus ojos caían

exclamaste insultos hacia mí, bien te conocía, eso era un destello de alegría

fue como tu forma de decirme "te extrañe, idiota", una falsa burla pronuncié como respuesta

ese fue desde que nos conocimos el modo de comunicarnos, y… me agrada

rodeaste con tus brazos mi cuerpo siguiendo tus insultos correspondí el abrazo

me hiciste miles de preguntas de porqué tú no pudiste entrar aquí de la forma que antes

y al final sacaste tus conclusiones, diste un suspiro resignado y sintiéndote estúpido;

luego en un dulce susurro cuestionaste lo que oí decirte, querido, no te mentí y te conté

te sonrojaste tanto como las magníficas rosas que suelo llevar conmigo

sujeté tu mano y cumplí mi deseo de besarte, fue un beso largo y placentero…

y de alguna forma impulsó a los errantes que llegaron aquí irse, y lo presenciamos

vimos como se decían cosas como "es como si este lugar me dijera lárgate"

Cada vez que lo recuerdo pienso que alguno de tus amigos mágicos los estaba botando

si haya sido así, se lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de todo mi ser

porque gracias a eso fue que allí tomé tu cuerpo y el amor se consolidó

como hace tiempo deseábamos, como hace tiempo nos lo negamos

* * *

**G.A-motoharu** *-* Bonjour~ honhonhon~ (?) ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews!  
1: QwQ arigato... enserio me emociona que te hubiera gustado... x'DDD sí, el primero era POV France ... Fran me encanta, me alegra saber que puedo sacar algo de él (?) (x'D también lo roleo pero failmente...(?))  
kajsdh yo también me hago la misma pregunta... ¿¡Porqué!? ewe aunque una respuesta sería que Himaruya no lo hiciera para no ser linchado por fans de otras parejas (?) x'DUu  
2: sí x'D ... ewe... x'D la verdad en ese momento no sabía muy bien qué escribir... y como quería insinuar la situación y una justificación que Iggy podría darle... se me ocurrió aquello ajksdhasd  
Amour~ sí~ .. aunque.. ellos se aman en secreto (?) =u=~ askjdahsd ok no pero eso quiero creer (?) x'D  
mercì :'3


	4. Locura y purgatorio

Un AU.. porque siento que ellos serían más sinceros consigo mismos -según yo en el aspecto que se aman (?)- si es que no hubieran tantos asuntos en medio C:

* * *

Había enloquecido, todos lo sabían, tal ves incluso él estaba al tanto de aquello; atrapado en una mentira que solo él creía porque se hubo forzado a creerla, de otra forma se mataría.

Hay veces cuando la obsesión es lo opuesto al amor, sin embargo en él ambas estaban mezcladas entre sí de forma indescifrable; acarició sus cabellos aún suaves pero faltos de brillo, besó sus finos y fríos labios que ya no conservaban la dulzura de siempre; y sin embargo para él, sumergido entre la negación de la muerte y la locura; estos mantenían su sabor tan característico de siempre que adoraba.

Día tras día que lo conservaba en sus brazos, susurraba frases como: "tan cansado estabas? está bien, sigue durmiendo","yo estaré aquí, contigo, para cuando despiertes, mi amor"; cargaba el cuerpo rígido entre sus brazos hasta la cocina y preparaba la comida; sin embargo desde que su amante llegó a ese estado no probaba bocado; se decía a sí mismo que debía esperar al otro empezara para él continuar. En las noches lo recostaba en la cama que compartían como cuando en vida formalmente fueron pareja.

No le importó aquel día robar su cuerpo de la morgue con pistola en mano, obligándoles a los que lo vieran reconocieran que se equivocaban, que aquel ser entre sus brazos que llegó a poseerlo y adorarlo más que a todo; mantenía su alma en su cuerpo, solo estaba descansando por largo tiempo.

Odió el primer día que su organismo le obligó a ausentarse unos minutos pero, al no consumir nada más que aire y el olor cada vez más putrefacto con el tiempo no le hacía falta, solo bastaba tener el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos y susurrarle palabras de amor como si este lo escuchara.

Sus conocidos solo podían observarlo con miedo y compasión ante su mirada falta de cordura ¿pero qué más podían hacer? el le seguiría amando aún más allá de la muerte, la primera semana al vencerle el peso de sus párpados en sueños seguía con su amado, pero cada vez perdió más el sueño, cada día más cuidadoso de que nadie lo alejara de él.

Y así pasó un mes y tres días, hasta que los ojos de él se cerraron también.

Un ángel lo cargaba entre sus brazos ahora, su alma sonreía en paz, vio a su amado de nuevo insultándole como siempre aunque con los ojos llorosos, entonces le dijo: "¿ya despertaste? ... me alegro tanto mon amour" el ángel lloró y susurró : "el pacto fue sólo hasta la muerte" y él con expresión de desentendido contestó:"pero solo estabas dormido..." el ángel con vos amarga prosiguió:"¡¿y no escuchabas la voz de mi alma pidiéndote que me abandonaras?!", con una sonrisa sincera él continuó "perdóname, pero nunca podría hacerlo" y le secó las lágrimas al ser desde hace un tiempo celestial, quien antes de llevarlo de este mundo le dijo: "lo sé, por eso estarás conmigo ahora, para siempre, idiota"

* * *

**G.A-motoharu: ***-* agradezco mucho tu apoyo! OwO ... enserio? x'DDDUu ewe.. yo pienso que escribo algo emo a veces ._. ... x'DDD... bueno... no era eso lo que escribía akjsdhkjah x'DDD más me refería a la magia de Iggy x'D... ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! ... bueno.. este sí es drama o algo así... o3o no lo considero tragedia porque... en cierta forma terminó feliz (?) .w. ~


	5. Nuestras palmas en otoño

OuO vi una imagen de otoño/invierno y a ellos sujetados de las manos y .. u/w/ù se me fue imposible no hacer este .. poema o lo que fuere

BD si es que creen haberlo leído antes les digo que están en lo cierto... lo he subido antes a mi face y a mi página de FrUK en face o/u/oUu

* * *

y ahora caminábamos sujetos de las manos  
no se imagina cuánto imaginé un momento así  
simplemente perfecto ante un escenario otoñal  
los árboles con nidos abandonados en sus ramas  
el frío que predecía la llegada del invierno  
movía algunas hojas y chocaba contra nuestros rostros  
lo vi mirar al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas  
era la primera vez que él me permitía algo así  
le sonreí con ternura encantado con aquella expresión  
él susurraba diciendo que no me acostumbrara  
pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? si ese casto contacto me enloquecía  
me hacía sentir como en un sueño fantástico  
de aquellos de los que no se quiere despertar  
porque es puro, sincero y así mismo atrevido y profundo  
cuando le miré de nuevo apretó más nuestro contacto  
se apoyó ligeramente en mí mientras seguimos caminando  
no pronuncié palabra alguna, el silencio lo diría por mí  
entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré con una sonrisa boba  
suspiró y vapor salió de sus labios, un beso perdido  
mas no lamento, pues en aquel momento los protagonistas  
fueron dos palmas y diez dedos disfrutando juntos de un paseo  
no había nadie más que nosotros en aquel parque  
y aún hubiera habido continuaría el encanto  
ya que en ese momento solo importaba la calidez de nuestras manos

* * *

**G.A-motoharu: **cierto x'DUu.. x'DDDUu o3o.. la verdad me gusta verlos también en un romance extraño y obsesivo x'DUu tengo un serio fetiche con eso (?)... Danke! OwO.. x'DUu es que no me gustan los finales tristes ;w; ~ abrazos~ (?)


	6. Después de un bar en Londres

OuO este es un AU combinado con un poema (?) ~

* * *

Hoy nos encontramos luego del trabajo, tú andabas distraido como usualmente caminando con la cabeza algo levantada a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que había en tu país. Era mi segundo viaje fuera de Francia, había decidido ir a Londres, junté bastantes ahorros para aquello, el primer día paseando por la "Big Isabel" te conocí, ibas sin rumbo.

Te detuviste en un bar, lo sé porque te seguí, me llamó la atención tus curiosas cejas y el hecho de que cuando me tropecé contigo me codeaste e ibas a disculparte, pero soltaste un insulto cuando notaste que era francés.  
Entramos al bar, no juntos claro. Luego de unas tantas copas que bebiste decidí acercarme a ti, no sé porqué.

Y aquello durante mi estadía en Inglaterra se volvió común, juntarnos en aquel bar.  
Pasaron los días y tras tantos amores de un sólo día me golpeaste al coquetear con una bella dama, te disculpaste con ella, más según tú hacías lo correcto, no podías permitir que estuviera con bellas inglesas; y a pesar de lo convincente que era aquello no te creí; de hecho ya me estaba dando cuenta que no era normal la situación entre ambos.

Puedo abrazar tu cuerpo y sentir el calor que emana

Gané tu confianza, y me permitiste ciertas cosas sin golpearme. Como por ejemplo abrazarte por la espalda en lugares vacíos y saludarte con un beso en ambas mejillas; cosa que aproveché bastante bien. Había algo más, no podía simplemente encapricharme contigo porque sí, a pesar de lo renegón que eras, simplemente no puedo dejarte, me tienes atrapado como en una red.

sin embargo tus labios y tus ojos permanecen cerrados como negándose a mi contacto,

Un día de tanto que te emborrachaste en el bar tuve que cargarte hasta el departamento donde vivías; ya sabía donde era, unos días antes me lo habrías mostrado; de tus labios salieron palabras sin sentido, sin embargo cuando te recosté en el mueble de tu sala e intenté tocarlos... parecían tan lejanos a mí. Sólo pude besarte los párpados.

entonces suelto un suspiro y te sigo abrazando

Ya habrían pasado unos meses desde que nos conocimos, era curioso que en aquel tiempo conozcamos tanto uno del otro; así mismo aquella sensación empeoraba cada vez más, la necesidad de estar a tu lado, intentara estar con quien fuera, no funcionaba, podría sentirme muy atraído hacia ciertas personas, y aún así, no podía sacarte de mí.  
Aquel día llegaste al departamento donde vivía con tus maletas, no pude negarte alojarte aquí.

hasta que llegue la mañana y antes que te des cuenta me vaya;

Entonces aumentaron mis citas con distintas personas, con tal de alejarte de mí; era curioso que peleando tanto entre nosotros tengamos una convivencia necesaria; yo no puedo estar sin ti, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco sin mí.  
Y allí fue cuando luego de una pelea entre dos ebrios; tú y yo; las palabras salieron a flote dejando entrever lo que realmente nos pasaba. Tú no creías que te correspondiera con tu misma intensidad; y aún así aceptaste entregarte a mí.

porque dudo que aún sepas que puedo solo pertenecer a alguien, a ti

Entre besos y caricias nos denudamos el cuerpo y alma, nuestros audibles gemidos sin intención de ser apagados delataban nuestros actos.  
y no éramos más que simples conocidos, que se odiaban y entregaban con la misma fuerza y pasión que detalla el amor.

* * *

... ;w; me gusta pensar que esos son los sentimientos de Fran


	7. Rescate

:'D... QwQ Himaruya.. eres sabio al no hacer alguna pareja canon.. pero.. ¿puedes poner más FrUK? (?)

* * *

Recuerdas aquella sombra como si la hubieras visto a penas hace unos segundos,  
pero ha pasado largo tiempo desde que la presenciaste por última vez  
tus ojos tardan a acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entra por aquel lugar  
y no puedes creerlo, has destruido aquella barrera hacia tu libertad  
sonríes con nerviosismo y ganas de llorar, no sabes porqué  
puede ser porque por fin saldrás, o porque temes perder aquella monotonía,  
eres muy extraño, y lo sabes, esos seres que te visitan ¿son reales?  
tus piernas flaquean, pero aún así consigues atravesar aquella salida

Su sonrisa... no se ha perdido en tu memoria con el paso del tiempo  
sus profundos ojos azules, que aunque los vieras alegres notabas cierta soledad  
oh, y los mantuviste en lo profundo del lugar donde reposa aquel sentimiento  
despreciable, simplemente eso, ¿porqué?, ¿acaso no era mejor odiarlo?  
... pero no puedes hacerlo por completo, hay algo más que los mantiene atados  
su mano siempre cálida cuando la tendía hacia ti, fuere para lo que fuere  
¿no es estúpido? te lo repites constántemente,  
a pesar de sus burlas, a pesar de las veces cuando prefirió a alguien más sobre ti  
...no puedes simplemente quitarlo de allí, y lo maldices con todas tus fuerzas  
negando una y otra vez cualquier cosa que no sea odio

Tus pasos se vuelven ligeramente más firmes y comienzas a andar,  
tu pecho late con fuerza cuando escuchas voces lejanas que al parecer te buscan  
tienes miedo y emoción eufórica, y ambas hacia enfrentarte al peligro,  
sonries de lado sin estar listo a lo que acontezca pero con la intención de sangre  
no eres del tipo de persona que se da por vencido... más esas voces se acercan  
y logras distinguir que no son de tus captores,  
son de los idiotas que más aprecias, y cuando escuchas tu nombre de sus labios  
te desmoronas cayendo sobre tus pies y agachando tu mirada  
tienes ganas de gritar de alegría y ocultarlo, los sentimientos son confusos

¿desde hace cuánto lo amas tanto?  
desde siempre te respondes rechinando los dientes en un susurro

Aquel otro se acerca a ti más rápido, al instante notas que ambos están lastimados  
te incomodas porque fuera él y no quien esperaras el primero que te abrazara  
pero sonries, y recuerdas que la vitalidad de tu utopía barata ya no es como antes

ambos no son tan jóvenes, ni tan viejos,  
pero sí estúpidos de no entregarse sabiendo que son correspondidos,  
porque no son capaces de aceptarlo

Entonces un suspiro en tu nuca te saca de tus pensamientos y tu rostro se sonroja  
tu pecho duele de lo fuerte que late, es su maldita culpa por acercarse;  
apoya tu cabeza a su pecho y llora criticándote por dejarlo abandonado,  
ríes con fingido sarcasmo, porque estás feliz que esté allí y no haya cambiado tanto  
te carga con las fuerzas que tiene, a pesar que el otro es más fuerte los deja así  
porque estás seguro que ya sabe de aquello que ocultas

"estás débil y más ligero querido cejudo", menciona a quien te aferras  
"y tú más estúpido e infantil que antes", sueltas con un chasquido,  
¡qué extraña forma de decirse que todo saldrá mejor!  
pero te reconforta más que si hubiera dicho aquella simple frase

...

Cuando abres tus ojos te das cuenta que te has quedado dormido en la reunión  
¡qué extraño sueño!, por supuesto, tu jamás sentirías algo así;  
te mientes y sigues mintiendo a pesar de saber la verdad;  
los otros países ya se debieron haber ido, maldices por lo bajo, luego suspiras,  
entonces notas que hay algo sobre ti, un saco, volteas a los lados  
y recién te das cuenta que a tu lado se encuentra él,  
viendo con una sonrisa la revista "Ero" que guardas en tu maletín  
te sonrojas y se lo quitas con fuerza, arrugas un poco tu revista y lo lamentas

Luego de una pequeña pelea salen juntos a la calle,  
no pueden ocultar la sonrisa en sus rostros,  
están agotados y cada uno sosteniéndose por los hombros;  
su extraña relación alcanza un límite peligroso  
es muy pronto para que se lo digas, aún no has bebido;  
Y es así como se dirigen a un bar no tan bullicioso  
Y luego a un hotel del que después no recordarán ni el nombre,  
pero quedará en ustedes , en aquella parte que niegan,  
es un deseo incontrolable, y tal vez amor.

* * *

pfffff =3= cursi... nah bueno, :'D les gustó?


	8. Sucesos comunes

x'DUu este es demasiado Fail... una de las peores cosas que he intentado hacer desde el punto de vista inglés (?) si quieren leerlo ya están advertidos c:

hecho curioso ... o_o lo escribí mentalmente cantando.

* * *

Podía mirarte desde la ventana saliendo

como siempre en la madrugada

¿a dónde te vas? ¿porqué te alejas de mí?

realmente no lo sé ni quiero saber,

cuando regresas ya es de mañana,

con unas rosas y un olor a perfume distinto al de ayer,

y así es siempre cuando voy a visitarte, me hablas de amor

y luego con el paso del tiempo nuestra extraña amistad continúa con insultos;

leyendo el periódico enfrente de mí,

iniciando una conversación vaga para callar el silencio,

pero en realidad lo que siento yo aquí por ti es más que odio

y ya no quiero ser un amigo más

porque aunque lo neguemos es así como terminamos siendo,

esta extraña relación , entre los dos ¿puede ser más trágico?

me alejo de ti, buscando a quien me molesta y alegra,

incluso una vez pensé que podías ponerte celoso por él

...pero eso no pasó y como siempre cada semana estás con alguien diferente, o eso noto yo,

tú que dices saber del amor ¿porqué no te das cuenta de lo que siento?,

quisiera que dejaras ya de fanfarronear,

no me toques de nuevo ni me insinúes cosas pervertidas como las que sueles decirme,

¿porque no te atreves ya a declararte con sinceridad? .. claro si es que siente realmente algo

pero está claro que yo a penas soy para ti como alguien más, tu viejo enemigo

quisiera solo odiarte ¿porqué simplemente no puedo matarte? una flecha tal vez,

de las que solía usar para atacarte ,

no sería suficiente para acabar contigo, pero tampoco lo quiero,

eres tan idiota que me permites guardar estos sentimientos

si es que no los revelé ya en una de las noches cuando salíamos a beber;

Tus miradas al suelo, no me convences ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?

oh, ya me doy cuenta crees que la volviste a encontrar,

lo siento, pero no me arrepiento...sabes que esto va más allá

¿algún día me amarás más de lo que la amaste a ella?

sé que no te importa que sea varón,

de hecho no te importaría acostarte con quien fuera creo yo,

bueno, no, ya se que no eres así... tú "seleccionas a tus víctimas", pero déjame pensar que sí,

para no sentirme tan miserable por seguir amándote,

cuando niños pensé que una hermosa chica venía hacia mí,

alguna que quitara lo que sentía desde antes incluso por ti,

pero oh! lástima, eras tú luciendo tan femenino

¿porqué no puedo amar a alguien más que me ame también?

sin embargo, incluso con quien paro más que tú...

solo puedo verlo como un hermano menor, del que aún necesita protección...o ser corregido,

tal vez con el de cabello azabache y cultura muy distinta logre por fin sacarte de mí,

puesto a que él, podría entenderme mejor, y siendo sincero me sentiría mejor,

Espero que no estés leyendo esto, o por lo menos, no identifiques quién soy yo,

aunque lo dudo, sabes de mí más que yo mismo

Hoy estás extraño, me rodeaste con tus brazos

y aunque te traté de apartarte solo lo hiciste luego de unos minutos más, sin ninguna otra intención

¿porqué me sentí ofendido de que no intentaras algo más?

luego me dijiste algo que hasta hoy trato de descifrar ... algo como...

"Es tan fácil amar, pero yo simplemente no puedo entregarle este amor a su dueño,

porque podría romperse lo que construimos y

de alguna extraña forma mantuvimos oculto en acciones muy diferentes,

como el inocente amor de dos niños que quieren un dulce pero de diferente sabor

y aún así comparten el mismo hilo rojo"

No te entendí, respondí; tu continuaste

"nada, solo pensaba que tus gustos son horribles"

Por supuesto te golpeé y me sonreíste en una mezcla de cariño y tristeza...

aún quiero descifrar lo que sucedió..y si es que tal vez, fue una declaración...

* * *

Seh... BD muy drama queen...  
**G-A-motoharu: *-*** muchas gracias por tu review... lamento no responderte de forma más larga (?) x'DDD muchas gracias por seguir esta colección de fanfics... QwQ realmente me alegra leer tus comentarios!


	9. Espontáneo

Sus dedos se tocaron por a penas unos segundos  
fue un choque espontáneo, puramente casual...  
sí, claro, así como esa miradas a escondidas...  
un suspiro, seguido de un pestañeo, señales sutiles  
tan simples y cotidianas como lágrimas  
pero no, por supuesto, eso solo es casual  
tan casual como el silencio que callan sus almas  
no, de ninguna forma podría ser "aquello"  
era imposible, como el aliento que ahora se robaban

* * *

:'DDD un segundo... escrito cortito por el día de hoy...  
por no haber publicado en un largo tiempo...  
FrUK the world!


	10. Sueño en blanco

ewe FrUK .. tengo un fetiche por las historias/poemas ... escritos raros(?)  
.

.

.

* * *

El mismo viento se llevó el pétalo de rosa que posó unos segundos sobre su hombro  
así como las palabras y promesas infantiles alojadas en el melancólico olvido  
y vió enfrente de él aquella silueta de espaldas, no podía salir de su asombro  
"No, no lo es.. no puede serlo" se dijo mientras detrás de un árbol estuvo escondido

... De nuevo aquel mismo sueño, no podría escapar

aquel anhelo azul era más fuerte que sí mismo

* * *

"¿cómo te reconoceré? " resonaba en su mente aquella delicada y abrumadora frase  
aquel recuerdo borroso y persistente guardado de cuando sonreía infantilmente  
que lo obligaba a buscar bosques profundos en miradas como si así lo encontrase  
y culpó de eso que sus latidos reposaran en otros a penas temporalmente

...De nuevo aquel mismo recuerdo, no podía escapar  
aquel suspiro mágico era más fuerte que sí mismo

* * *

Lo que más ilusorio era, el más cálido momento que persistió, fue un rose en la mejilla

* * *

.

.

.

eweUu si no se notó el primero es Arthur y el segundo Francis... es como un AU... si lo descifran (?)  
OwO espero que les agrade~ (?) ...ewe amo el FrUK! (?)


	11. Cuidador nocturno

Y como digo... soy tan cursi... pero si me conoces.. probáblemente pienses que soy una persona muy insensible... de hecho yo me considero muy fría... x'D no sé cómo es que puedo escribir cosas así

* * *

acaricio suavemente tus cabellos desordenados

la ventana abierta deja pasar un rayo de luz de luna

mi mano desciende y se atreve a tocar tu rostro

muy despacio se acerca a tus labios entreabiertos

y con mis dedos los recorro deseando la fortuna

de que me permitas dar prueba de lo nuestro

de este cálido y profundo sentimiento escondido

entre insultos y besos por el alcohol dados

me siento de nuevo al lado de donde descansaste

te observo con una sonrisa sincera, te cuido

y aunque no lo sepas para mi no somos dos

Je t' aime, Anglaterre-

* * *

Tengo un fetiche por expresarme desde el punto de vista de Fran.. a pesar de que me hayan dicho o insinuado que hago mejor a Iggy BDUu...


	12. Pensamientos al despertar

A veces me pregunto porqué amo tanto esta pareja... no tiene mucho sentido... pero... aún así lo hago

* * *

Despegó sus párpados suavemente aún acostumbrándose a la luz,

su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida en una sublime confusión;

separó sus labios lentamente para solo emitir un pequeño suspiro.

Sujetó mi mano al verme cerca suyo y fue inevitable abrazarle,

el suave perfume de su piel era mágico

incluso fuera solo un sueño...

...

No puedo entender porqué

tengo mucho amor para el mundo

sin embargo sólo quiero dárselo a ti

...

¡Inglaterra, eres lo más molesto de mi vida!  
Tan molesto que no puedo dejar de amarte.

* * *

ouo amo pensar que Francia piensa así


	13. Locura fatal compartida

¿en qué género entrarían mis escritos? ...  
o3o yo creo que en el de lírica vanguardista (?)

* * *

Su locura había llegado a un punto crítico,  
en donde no podía distinguir la realidad de sus deseos;  
el miedo, la frustración, la obsesión... el amor...

desde un inicio él no habría estado así  
los continuos medicamentos y palabras lo convirtieron  
sí, aquellas constantes frases llegaron a transformarlo  
cuando eres débil y todos afirman algo, lo llegas a creer

sus manos temblaron al encontrarse pensando aquello  
y ya no le importó el peso de su consciencia  
siguió caminando con los ojos perdidos  
y una adorable sonrisa desquiciada como él

_lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él  
_  
lo mataría, estaba dispuesto a aquello para que sea suyo  
... de nadie más, obsesión  
nunca pudo comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento  
... que cala más allá de la razón, frustración  
no permitiría que volviera a dirigirle la mirada a alguien más  
... porque podría perderlo, miedo  
y al final de todo aquello lo que le mantenía al borde  
... entre el desenfreno y la cordura, algo sublime, el amor

lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y al final... no pudo ni besarlo  
entonces lo encarceló allí mismo, entre sus brazos  
_en aquella casa lo mantuvo días, tal vez años_  
su mirada desorbitada y maníaca expresión eran alarmantes  
sin embargo el otro no hacía nada más que corresponder

a pesar de todo solo le bastaba sentirse de él  
... porque siempre lo quiso suyo, obsesión  
pero por más que intenta no logra calmarle, sanarle,  
... no puede darle paz, frustración  
y el sentimiento que lo obligaba a mantener silencio  
... del callar causa, miedo  
y al final lo que lo mantenía unido a él más allá de sí mismo  
... entre la lujuria y la pureza, algo intenso, el amor

Solo un beso, una mirada, un entrelazar dedos  
los mantenían firmes en aquella enferma relación  
que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento  
sin embargo lazos así son imposibles de cortar  
más aún cuando solo son sueños,  
_sueños compartidos entre dos seres que fingen normalidad_

* * *

¿les gustó? eweUu... no se si continuar publicando ...  
x'D nah, de todas formas lo haré... ouoUu aunque me gustaría leer sus críticas...


	14. Sueños y deseos

Hetalia es de Himaruya...  
Q-Q ... Hima-sama! por favor no hagas ninguna pareja canon...

-3- ... no hay nuevos comentarios... aún así seguiré publicando... ;-; pero... siento como si me dijeran que ya no lo haga (?)

* * *

Frotó sus somnolientos párpados con pesadez,  
ya era la hora donde la reina es la luna,  
y a esa misma hora el dia anterior y el anterior...  
morfeo no logró llevarlo a su mundo...  
porque tenía algo que terminar cuanto antes...  
no se atrevería a hacerle caso a alguno  
no descansaría, no, no podía, todo era por "él"  
ya no había marcha atras, nunca la hubo  
y sostuvo la pluma con su mano cansada  
hasta terminar aquella oda que se la dedicaba  
a aquel extraño que cada mañana pasaba  
y siempre funcía el ceño frente a su puerta  
¿extraño no? enamorarse de alguien así...  
enamorarse de esa forma enfermiza, pero...  
tan cautivante como la misma locura...  
y terminó de escribir con su sangre como tinta  
había perdido la razon desde hace mucho antes  
cuando aquel extraño no cruzó más frente a él  
cuando impotente descubió su cárcel...

Ese ser dentro de él... maniaco, obsecivo,  
que nadie nunca creería que existía  
y que construía a cada suspiro nocturno  
era solo un delirio de su alma perdida  
en la eternidad, en el efímero y persistente amor  
aquel del que se proclamaba señor...  
porque no podía destruir aquel lazo  
que lo mantenía unido a aquel "sujeto"  
odíandolo con la misma pasión con que lo amaba  
amándolo más allá de lo que podía demostrar;  
así, como el viento sus cabellos se movieron  
cubriendo esa sonrisa sutil y sarcástica  
... dentro de poco sería la hora del té  
... solo tomaría algo de vino...  
luego de robarle un beso a su siempre enemigo  
que dormido se hallaba a su lado...  
eso solo demostraba que... los demás se habían ido...

* * *

o3o... cosas más raras vienen a mi mente con esta pareja...  
._. incluso... un fanfic que tiene toda la pinta de un manga yaoi hard sin mucho sentido (?) -huye-


	15. Inocente y estúpido recuerdo

:'D ... pues... el FrUK es lindo como sea :'3  
Hetalia no me pertenece... ewe si fuera así haría más insinuaciones FrUK que de cualquier otra pareja BD  
ouo ¿vieron el nuevo capítulo? yo sí y... ewe me hizo recordar a la vez donde roleé Franada o3o... ahora no me gusta esa pareja (?) x'DUu

* * *

Mis hadas siempre se reían de mí cuando les contaba el pésimo día que había tenido gracias a ese molesto ser afeminado,  
era varón y se veía más niña que mi hermana Alice ¡Y hablaba de esa forma tan molesta!  
me decían que era adorable y que algún día lo comprendería... ¡Yo no soy adorable! soy un gran caballero... ¿y qué se supone debía comprender?

El molesto de Francia fue otra vez a visitarme cuando me hallaba descansando en el bosque,  
me contó de lo nuevo y fascinante que ocurría en su casa, por supuesto me burlé e insulté las cosas que me contaba  
¡de ninguna forma afirmaría que algo que viniera de él me agradaría! Y.. y..¡n-no es que m-me hubiera sentido así alguna vez!

_Él era un estúpido, que me perdone el sacerdote por decir una palabra así, ¡pero lo era! y como buen caballero debo decir la verdad_

Ese día fui a molestarlo, porque era muy divertido hacerlo; aclaro que yo sí tengo derecho a hacerlo... él no a mí...  
_¡P-Porque sí y porque a alguienmolesto s... se lo puede molestar!_  
en fin... cuando me le acerqué para burlarme de su fea cara... él estaba llorando  
me sentí extraño, algo golpeaba mi pecho y no había nada...  
_¿porqué no me alegraba de verlo así?... sacudí mi cabeza con rapidez intentando sonreír  
_él me miró con su rostro triste, sonreí aún más no convencido porqué lo hacía si en el fondo me sentía algo mal...  
_NO! yo no me sentía mal porque fuera él.. sino es que parecía una niña y a un caballero no le gusta ver niñas llorar, sí! e-es eso..!  
_me sonrojé e intenté apartarlo totalmente de mí cuando se abalanzó encima mío a abrazarme_  
_

-¡¿qué haces idiota?!- grité más de una vez a ver si me soltaba

El me contó que había tenido una pequeña discusión con su amigo España  
no se porqué me sentí completamente molesto y con ganas de ir a golpearle...  
_¡seguramente Francia me había echado algo que me hacía confundir! ¡N-no puede ser otra cosa!_  
Estaba muy nervioso y al no poder zafarme de él no tuve más remedio que quedarme quieto... él estaba muy cerca mio  
_¡Todo está claro!... él tiene un perfume o algo así que me confunde.. y por eso los pensamientos de antes!  
_  
**(Y fue allí donde usó aquella magia poderosa de la que buscando cualquier remedio no pude solucionar...)**

me besó en la mejilla, ¡c-claro que mi rojo no se puso rojo ni nada!, ¡n-ni siquiera me quedé paralizado!... jajaja . que nadie se le ocurra pensar eso...

-Tan simple y estúpido como un beso en la mejilla- suspiré con molestia.

-¿Qué estás recordando mon ami?- me preguntó el fantuche que se encontraba detrás mío.

De la impresión de no haberlo notado le golpeé -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- grité casí ahorcándolo por el susto que me había dado.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a grand fére!- lloriqueó intentándose soltar, al final lo solté.

Suspiré de nuevo tratando de ver a cualquier parte que no fuera él, no podía permitir que se me notara algún rubor en las mejillas-... recordaba la primera vez que me dí cuenta de una enfermedad crónica -sonreí de lado.

Sentí su mirada extrañada sobre mí aún sin verlo... _Stupid forg._

* * *

**KaryAzuc: me alegra que lo sigas! enserio... x'D mientras alguien lo lea no será una publicación en vano (?) OwO muchas gracias por tu review... x'DUu yo también suelo seguir fanfics en las sombras (?) ewe es que me da pereza dejarlos.. así que entiendo (?) x'D**


	16. Ángel anónimo

OuO... y como digo ... me gusta el AU ~

* * *

Se presentó ante mí un ángel con una expresión en el rostro salvaje  
me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño como si mi presencia le molestara,  
sin embargo a medida que se acercaba mí percibí un brillo en sus ojos  
y me tomó descuidadamente de la corbata empujándome hacia él,  
me sorprendí al instante, pero al segundo mis ojos se cerraron por inercia  
correspondiendo a aquel inesperado y apasionado beso que radiaba en lo irreal  
lamenté que en la posición en la que me encontraba mis brazos no pudieran rodearlo  
sus labios eran tan cálidos y su sabor de una dulzura celestial que me perdí  
y en mi pecho se sentían latidos, estallar de emoción a pesar de que...  
no recordaba haber visto a este celestial ser antes...  
y sin embargo sentí que lo amé desde siempre.

Es increíble que los ángeles tambien condenen  
y mi dolorosa, mágica y hermosa pena es amarlo eternamente

* * *

kasjdhjaksd les he mencionado antes de mi fetiche por escribir cursi desde el punto de vista de Fran? x'D


	17. En silencio

ouo x'D bueno no he escrito mucho últimamente... Q-Q perdón por no actualizar los otros fanfics TT-TT

* * *

...

* * *

El suave viento movía unos rubios y despeinados cabellos.

**_¿Qué hacía durmiendo en aquella vieja banca en pleno otoño?_**

El mundo parecía silenciarse en aquél sitio apartado,  
el sonido de la ciudad se hacía sordo en el inmenso parque;  
o eso le pareció a él al acercársele sigilosamente.

Sus labios se curvaron a penas pronunciando una sonrisa.  
Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos aquel rostro algo frío,  
a pesar de toda la tentación no se atrevió a probar su boca  
y se sentó a su lado con cuidado, luego suspiró.

_**El mundo había cambiado tanto en aquellos años.**_

Podría decir que añoraba el aroma del pasado.

Con los ojos entrecerrados observándolo, se preguntaba  
sobre si dicho hilo rojo del que le contaron podría desvanecerse;  
_después de todo la historia entre ellos podría haberlo cortado._  
Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Sintió en su hombro un ligero peso, giró el rostro con cuidado,  
soltó una sutil risa al verlo recostado sobre él entre sueños.

_**¿Aún quedaba más tiempo, verdad?  
**_  
Podría seguir jugando a aquello eternamente  
a ese tira y afloja de nunca afirmar aquella unión profunda  
_de la cual el Canal de la Mancha sobre el Dover era.  
_  
**_El amor y el odio pueden ser tan similares_**  
**_cuando se dirigen al otro extremo de aquel hilo...  
_**  
Y se quedaron dormidos en aquella banca de madera.  
Al cabo de un tiempo el de ojos verdes despertó,  
abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver la situación  
asustado por estar sosteniendo la mano del ojiazul,  
sin embargo no le soltó por más teñidas que sus mejillas estuvieran;  
aprovecharía esos minutos para apreciarlo, como solía hacerlo.

_**Siempre, en la intensidad del silencio**_  
_**que ignora todo lo que no les importa a los**_** amantes**

* * *

ouo ... ;u; espero que se entienda (?)


End file.
